magicrushfandomcom-20200214-history
Spar
About Front row Damager. Physical basic attack. The blood axe he brandishes has an even larger attack range. Skills Awakening: Extreme Rage Spartacus' Awakening skill has been implemented. Spartacus is part of 1 Hero Groups and is affected by the following awakenings: * Lone Dog - York's Single Power increases Attack Power. Runes Grey to Green * 1 x Attack Damage * 1 x Magic Resist * 1 x Regenerate * 1 x Attack Force * 1 x Hardiness Green to Green +1 * 1 x Health Regen * 1 x Hardiness * 1 x Providence * 1 x Fortitude * 1 x Cardio * 1 x Bravery * 1 x Immortality Green +1 to Blue * 1 x Armor * 1 x Attack Force * 1 x Extra Health * 1 x Immortality * 1 x Defense * 1 x Osmosis * 1 x Elephant Blue to Blue +1 * 1 x Armor Penetration * 1 x Providence * 1 x Bravery * 1 x Chivalry * 1 x Spider * 1 x Giant * 1 x Knight Blue +1 to Blue +2 * 1 x Fortitude * 1 x Immortality * 1 x Defense * 1 x Bronco * 1 x Grizzly * 1 x Tiger * 1 x Unicorn Blue +2 to Purple * 1 x Bravery * 1 x Osmosis * 1 x Giant * 1 x Hunter * 1 x Elf * 1 x Werewolf * 1 x Spider Queen Purple to Purple +1 * 1 x Elephant * 1 x Tiger * 1 x Mammoth * 1 x Unicorn * 1 x Medusa * 1 x Dionysus * 1 x Minotaur Purple +1 to Purple +2 * 1 x Bison * 1 x Dragon * 1 x Elf * 1 x Spider Queen * 1 x Bull Horn * 1 x Fire God Purple +2 to Purple +3 * 1 x Wolf Spider * 1 x War Horse * 1 x Warrior * 1 x Cyclops * 1 x Giant Crab * 1 x Cupid Purple +3 to Purple +4 * 1 x Hunter * 1 x Scorpion * 1 x Unicorn * 1 x Trojan Horse * 1 x Cetus * 1 x Titan Purple +4 to Orange * 1 x Warrior * 1 x Aegis * 1 x Ares * 1 x Damocles * 1 x World Serpent * 1 x Gungnir Orange to Orange +1 * 1 x Dragon * 1 x Briareos * 1 x Minotaur * 1 x Titan * 1 x Kraken * 1 x Valkyrie Orange +1 to Orange +2 * 1 x Cyclops * 1 x Giant Crab * 1 x Centaur * 1 x Uranus * 1 x Apophis * 1 x Seth Orange +2 to Orange +3 * 1 x Briareos * 1 x Centaur * 1 x Titan * 1 x Gram * 1 x Selket * 1 x Ra Orange +3 to ? * 1 x Typhoon * 1 x Trojan Horse * 1 x Uranus * 1 x Montu * 1 x Osiris Equipment Soulstone Location * Arena Shop (5 Stones for 500 credits) Strategy Damager Tank (similar to Saizo). Stays in the mid lane and attacks with his long axe. Trivia * Skill changes in version 1.1.60.49 (2016/04/05) * Skill changes in version 1.1.64.53 (2016/05/02) Media References * Elex Forum: Discussion * reddit: Discussion Category:Heroes Category:Lone Dog